Bad-a-Boss
by moronsfr
Summary: [UP!Chapter2] Ada beberapa tipe bos di dunia kerja. Tapi kalau yang ke kantor pake kaos, susah kontak, kudet, minim fisik dan ekspresi—catet, taruh di list terakhir tipe bos di dunia kerja. Catet ya : Kuroko Tetsuya
1. part 1

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Bad-a-Boss © moronsfr**

**[Ada beberapa tipe bos di dunia kerja. Tapi kalau yang ke kantor pake kaos, susah kontak, kudet, minim fisik dan ekspresi—catet, taruh di list terakhir tipe bos di dunia kerja. Catet ya : Kuroko Tetsuya.]**

**[AU, OOC, typo(s), CMIAW]  
**.

.

**.**

Dia turun dari sepeda, sebuah kendaraan klasik semasa SMA yang masih guna pakai sampai umurnya sudah mau dicap bapak-bapak. Eh, engga ding. Karena dia belum kawin, jadi cap aja bujang-bujang.

Mengunci kendaraan, bagian yang penting setelah pengguna kendaraan akan meninggalkan kendaraan mereka seorang diri.

Dengan cerdas, dia mengamalkan hipotesis barusan. Di sakunya ada gembok seberat 20 ons, cukuplah untuk merantai ban sepeda depannya. Lingkar, lingkar, lingkar, klik.

Puas, menggaruk dagu dulu. Mengamati hasil kerjanya di pagi buta begini. Sebuah sepeda kayuh diparkir rapi disamping mobil toy*ta yang baru rilis kemaren.

"Pagi, Kuroko-san!" satpam dekat pintu masuk kantor menyapa semangat.

Kuroko menuang senyum tipis, tapi sorotan matanya masih sedatar telenan dapur. "Pagi. Anak ruanganku sudah ada yang datang?"

Si satpam ketuk dagu. "Kayanya… belum."

Hore untuknya, ia akan mencoret tanggal hari ini lagi untuk rekor catatan pribadi sebagai bos rajin yang suka datang pagi-pagi sebelum anak buahnya. Kurang kerjaan juga—emang. Daripada kalendernya kosong melompong kaya orang gabut.

Absen sensor sidik jari itu punya kantor sebelah. Kalau kantor ini pakai absen sensor gigi. Lumayan kan nyumbang senyum di pagi hari yang cerah. Inovasi absen itu baru diunggah kemarin. Idenya dari anak ruangan Kuroko. Sebagai bos, tentu dirinya merasa bangga anak buahnya bisa berguna. Menyumbang ide yang dipakai seisi kantor. Walau kabarnya, ada beberapa ruangan yang membentuk organisasi terselubung bernama Kuroko's Room Haters Club—atau apalah itu.

Bicara soal absen, Kuroko sudah melakukannya—dengan sorotan flat face yang sama sekali ngga sesuai dengan cengiran di bibir. Pintu ruangannya berdecit saat dia membuka dengan arah berlawanan. Replika ruangan kantoran yang teramat biasa. Enam meja yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Dan lorong menuju ruangannya yang dibatasi pintu lain—tertutup.

Malas berjalan jauh-jauh—kearah ruangannya. Kuroko memilih duduk santai di salah satu meja anak buahnya. Mejanya tergolong berantakan, padahal orangnya belum datang. Kalau orangnya datang, mungkin mejanya bisa jadi pembuangan sampah.

Kursi beroda yang jadi singgasananya ia putar-putar. Malah, dibawanya kursi itu keluar area meja si pemilik kursi. Membawanya berkeliling ruangan. Memonitoring satu-satu meja kerja punya anak buahnya.

"Sir Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko jempalitan. Kursinya jungkir balik mencium karpet yang tersebar luas menutupi ubin. Pipinya jatuh duluan, bokongnya terangkat—ditimpa si kursi.

Yang memanggil ikut gelagapan, panik. "Sir?! Anda ngga apa-apa?!" buru-buru jongkok, membuang si kursi dan membantu bosnya berdiri. "Aku ngagetin, ya?"

"Ngga apa." Kuroko berdehem. Membetulkan kerah kausnya. Kaus? Yes, men. Dia terlalu baby face untuk merasa cocok memakai kemeja rapi dan dasi. Lah, terus seragam sekolahmu dulu itu apa—oh, itu masalah lain. Jangan bahas di sini.

"Sir sedang apa dengan kursi Aominecchi?" anak buahnya yang rambutnya bikin silau—sesilau matahari pagi ini—menuding kursi yang tergeletak ngga bersalah.

"Oh, tadi dia nganggur. Jadi aku ajak jalan-jalan sebentar." Apa? O-oke.

Kuroko memincing, menilai penampilan penghuni kedua ruangan ini. "Kenapa dengan dasimu, Kise-kun?"

"Oh, ini?" Kise tertawa hambar. "Pacarku maksa pakai warna ini—nabrak banget ya dengan kemejaku."

"Pacar?" Kuroko cengok. "Sejak kapan?" setahunya anak buah satu ruangan pada jomblo ngenes. Apalagi bosnya.

"Sir ngga baca statusku? Anak-anak pada rame ngebahas itu di grup l*ne." Kise mulai bacot. Dengan hal-hal yang bau-baunya ngga sampe kehirup hidung Kuroko.

"Status? KTP maksudmu?" kan, kan. "Terus l*ne itu kalian bikin komunitas pecinta merk shampoo?"

Krik.

"Ah… itu, ngga jadi deh. Haha." Awkward moment. Si kepala kuning langsung berniat ganti topik. "Sarapan, yuk, Sir! Sarapan! Jam segini pasti cafeteria di bawah udah buka."

Kuroko menurut—ini sebenernya yang bos siapa sih. Membiarkan ruangannya kosong lagi. Keduanya pakai fasilitas tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Hitung-hitung olahraga di kantor. Apalagi ini masih pagi.

Cafeteria kantor bisa dibilang cukup luas buat dihuni karyawan yang bejubel. Volume karyawan terbilang sudah lumayan ramai di jam yang menurut orang sana ayam jago belum habis berkokok. Kuroko dan Kise mengambil cetakan menu, membawanya ke salah satu meja.

"Nanti ada meeting jam 9." Kuroko membelah sumpitnya jadi dua. Mencapit sushi ikannya. "Resensi dokumen yang kemarin sudah di fotokopi, kan?"

Kise mengangguk sambil mengunyah. Sama sekali ngga ada formal-formalnya orang ini di depan orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari dia. "Midorimacchi yang bawa."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Bukannya kamu yang ngerjakan?"

"Iya." Kise mengunyah lagi. "Tapi yang fotokopi Midorimacchi."

Kenapa jadi pass-pass-an kerjaan gitu. Emangnya dokumen itu basket apa.

"Terus katanya ditaruh di arsipnya Akashicchi."

Kuroko tersedak. "Ha? Aku ngga ngerti—sistem kerja kalian."

Jari telunjuk Kise terangkat, berputar-putar di udara. "Jadi…" ah, jadi inget waktu murid yang ngejelasin pelajaran ke guru di kelas. "Aku yang ngerjakan resensinya. Terus… Midorimacchi yang fotokopiin. Habis gitu… disimpen dengan rapi di arspinya Akashicchi. Tamat deh."

Bola mata aqua berputar. Cuma perasaannya aja atau barusan itu dia di dikte kaya anak kecil yang harus pake bahasa tambahan—pelecehan! Karyawan yang kaya gitu harusnya di penjarain aja sekalian.

"Kenapa ngga kamu kerjain sendiri? Itu kan kerjaan gampang?"

"Mejaku jauh sama mesin fotokopi, jadi aku pass ke Midorimacchi." Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah. "Terus arsip Midorimacchi penuh jadi dia pass ke Akashicchi—mejanya kan deketan."

Dakaraaaa~ sebenernya itu dokumen apa basket.

Kuroko menyisakan sepertiga sarapannya, ia geser piringnya kearah lain. Memasang pose kenyang—kenyang dengar gerundelan Kise yang padahal dia cuma tanya pakai satu kalimat tapi dijawab sampai dua kali kalimatnya.

"Terserah. Pokonya aku mau dokumen itu sebelum jam 9."

Hape Kise berdering. Ringtone-nya cukup norak untuk kalangan umur mereka yang sudah bujang. Iyalah, masa bujang lagunya kisah kasih di sekolah?

"Halo?"

Kuroko membuka dompet, memijit selembaran uang.

"Ah, Akashicchi? Huh? Oh…"

1000 yen berhasil ditarik dari dompet. Ia taruh diatas meja.

"Sebentar." Kise beralih pada Kuroko. "Sir, Akashicchi bilang keponakannya ngga enak badan. Jadi dia ngaret hari ini—dia bilang tadi pagi-pagi sudah absen terus pulang lagi."

"Ha?!" Kuroko langsung facepalm. "Keponakan? Dia bilang dia anak tunggal?!"

Masuk akal juga—tunggu, tunggu! Bukannya ada yang lebih penting? "Ha-halo, halo?!" Kise ikutan facepalm. "Diputus."

Bangsat.

Bangsat besar.

"Dokumennya kamu bilang di dia?"

"I-iya, Sir."

"Dia absen, terus bolos?" untuk ukuran bos lain, Akashi sudah dalam uji siap pecat. Apalagi dia bolosnya pake ngabarin.

"Itu aku ngga tahu, Sir."

"…Buat ulang dokumennya."

"Permisi?"

"Buat ulang. Fotokopi. 8.30 ada di mejaku." Uwoooo Kuroko yandere's mode.

"Sir, ini hampir jam 8. Membuat resensi dokumen setengah jam itu musta—" Kise menenggak ludah. "Siap, Sir!"

Kuroko mendengus. Sudah lama juga darahnya ngga dinaikin begini. Ternyata boleh juga sesekali buat senam jantung. Kise langsung ngacir duluan, balik ke ruangan. Sementara dia, masih memasang pose kenyang di cafeteria. Ditambah pose pijit dahi.  
.

.

.

#BONUS  
.

.

.

**Group Chatroom : Tet-chan no Rainbow R00m xx9:***

**kiseryo : URGEEEEEENTT!**

**midotsun : Kise, berisik**

**kiseryo : Akashicchii kamu membunuhku :'(((((**

**akanyan : aku kirim email dokumennya. Tinggal print, fotokopi, beres. Santai aja.**

**kiseryo : huwaaa thx *peluk***

**midotsun : kamu ngapain emanganya, Akashi?**

**akanyan : ada doraemon season 3 sampe jam 9. Nanggung nih.**

**kiseryo : yaelah *sweatdrop* cuma gara-gara doraemon aku sampe kena marah Kurokocchi**

—**ao mine entered chat room.**

**ao mine : demi apa tetsu marah? Wkwk pengen liat**

**akanyan : nice ao mine *jempol***

**midotsun : kalian ngaco-nanodayo. Jam 9 ada rapat hoi Akashi**

**ao mine : Kise mana**

**akanyan : dia sibuk ngerjain dokumen *ketawa setan***

**ao mine : Akashi kau busuk -_-**

—**midotsun leave the chat**

**akanyan : kalian ke kantor jamber?**

**ao mine : abis rapat selesai**

—**muffin mura entered chat room**

**muffin mura : eeh~ ada rapat? Malasnyaa~**

**akanyan : mungkin aku datang pas rapatnya mulai.**

**ao mine : ngga niat akanyan**

**muffin mura : aku ngga ngebayangin kalau Kurochin baca chat-chat ini reaksinya bakal gimana**

**ao mine : palingan muka datar**

**akanyan : kau bisa dipecat ao mine**

—**akanyan leave the chat**

**ao mine : hoi, brengsek. Ninggalin jejaknya ngga enak banget**

—**muffin mura leave the chat**

—**ao mine leave the chat**

**kiseryo : akashicchi! Mana emailnya?! Eeeehhh?! Kok sepi sih?!**

**kiseryo : aku nangis nih-ssu…  
**.

.

.

.

.  
TBC(?)

* * *

catatan kaki author,

otak ini bukannya dibuat ngerjain pr fisika segunung malah sempet-sempetnya bikin ff. Dan lagi ini apa *scroll scroll* astaga ga mutu. Tapi karena fandom ini lagi rame—research—jadi gatel pengen nyumbang fict. Dan ke publish lah fict nista ini. Saya tahu saya sok tahu banget di fict ini *nyadar* karena saya ga tau apa-apa soal dunia kerja—tapi temanya dibuat rada nyatai jadi ga ribet-ribet amat. Yang pengalaman bisa sumbang pengetahuan soal office daily ilfe:)) sangat diapresiasi. Lagi, terimakasih banyak buat yang ngerespon fict-ku kemarin.

Baru kali ini saya ninggalin catatan kaki di fict, mohon kerjasamanya untuk project ini.

This blank space I write as,  
**mor.**


	2. part 2

Ruangannya AC—cek.

Kursi formal—cek.

Cemilan dan air putih—cek.

LCD proyektor, laptop—cek.

Anggota rapat—oke, setidaknya kita cek dulu sekarang.

Sebab Midorima Shintarou bersedekap di depan oloran kabel proyektor. Geleng-geleng mendapati Kuroko pundung di pojokan—tangannya menoel-noel lantai.

9.04.

Kehadiran Kise dan dokumennya pun nihil.

Karena sebenarnya Kuroko juga ngga seberapa berharap banyak pada anak buahnya yang lain. Asal dokumen itu sampai—syukur-syukur ngga bonus Kise-nya sekalian.

"Kita mulai aja, gimana?" Midorima mencicit, takut-takut suaranya merusak lukisan transparan yang Kuroko buat diatas lantai. "Mereka ngga akan datang. Beneran deh."

—Persetan dengan dokumen.

"Mereka ngga akan datang?" Kuroko meminjam lagi kalimat itu, berputar kearah Midorima. "Kalau mereka datang, gimana?"

Kacamata penyangga hidung melorot, Midorima tahu seberapa ngga beresnya situasi pagi ini. Tapi kalau bosnya ikutan ngga beres juga—masa iya dirinya aja yang waras di sini.

"Ayo taruhan." –jangan.

Kuroko memilin punggung kursi, menghempas ke sana seenak pose. Melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yang kalah, harus mabuk malam ini."

Midorima serasa pingin korek kuping saat itu juga. Karena ia tahu, kalau sudah menyangkut taruhan sepele begitu dirinya yang bakalan menang.

Sebodoh apa si Kuroko Tetsuya?

Sampai mencebloskan alas kaki ke lubang buaya?

Malam ini kau akan yang mabuk, Sir.

"Boleh." Tipis-tipis, Midorima menarik garis bibir. Ponsel di belakang sakunya ia buat mengetik pesan singkat di grup. "Sir mau yang alkoholnya berapa persen? Aku orderkan."

Oh, percaya diri sekali—Kuroko mencibir.

Belum sadar rupanya Cinderella boy ini kalau tanduk iblis Midorima sudah mencuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kiseki no Sedai sama Tetsuya-nya saya pinjem buat dipoles nista di fiksi ini/digunting/**

**Bad-a-Boss © moronsfr**  
**[PART 2]**

**[AU, OOC, typo(s)]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bubble chat terus-terusan dari si pemilik id midotsun menyengat telinga Aomine. Sebal, soalnya musik yang disalurkan lewat headset malah jadi kaya kaset konslet dijeda-jeda ringtone pesan masuk.

Lampu merah di perempatan membuyarkan semua sumpah serapahnya. Dia nyabut kasar si headset, menyentil layar ponsel.

**midotsun : jangan pada ke kantor**

**midotsun : jam 5 sore siap-siap**

**midotsun : bawa alat tempur**

**midotsun : aadssskkjdjiilki—disensor author biar ngga spoiler.**

Aomine langsung banting stir. "Si Midorima tumbenan otaknya jalan." Mencari alternatif jalan lain buat dituju. Mobilnya malah ngerem mendadak di zebra cross deket warung kopi.

"Woy, Mas! Minggir, dong—" kepalanya nongol dari jendela mobil. Menghardik si penyebrang jalan.

"Sori, sori. Saya buru-buru—Aominecchi?!"

Ngapain terong-terongan itu di sini?

Pemilik kulit Nigeria menguap bosan. "Oh, Kise toh." Tangannya melambai ngusir. "Minggir, minggir. Mau lewat."

"Jahat banget-ssu!" Kise langsung ngibrit, berniat nyelundup ke kursi kosong di bagian depan mobil.

"Heh—apa-apaan kau?! Emang siapa yang ngijinin numpang?" Aomine—dengan seenak jidat—langsung tancap gas. Tangan Kise yang kecepit di pintu mobil lantas ikut membawa badannya berlari, kaya main ski aspal.

"Aaaaaaa—sakit, sakit, sakit, BEGOO!" Kise histeris, menyedot perhatian ruang lingkup tempat kejadian perkara.

Terus seenak jidat juga, Aomine main rem mendadak. "Masuk. Diem. Jangan ulah."

Kise menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini orang bakatnya boleh juga kalau soal menghayati peran bawang putih atau anak tiri yang maso. Aomine mendecak, padahal dia sudah bilang suruh diam.

"Sakit, tolol. Bengkak sebelah, nih tanganku." Rengekannya makin keras.

"Heh, ambilin itu."

Nyedot ingus. "Apa?"

"Headset. Kamu berisik banget." –timpukan sarung tisu. Yaelah lo nimpuk pake sarung tisu.

"Males banget!" Kise gondok. "Jadi ngga mood ngantor, ah—ssu."

"Ngapain ngantor?" Aomine mencuri pandang ke spion kanan. "Ngga baca chat-nya Midorima?"

"Hapeku di laci." Kise selesai membalut tangan kirinya. "Aku harus nganterin ini fotokopian dokumen. Sampai bela-belain hunting tempat fotokopian di pinggir jalan—itu mesin fotokopian di kantor pada butuh rekonstruksi ulang."

Gunturan tawa meledak, mengisi udara dalam mobil. Aomine memukul-mukul kemudinya. "Well done. Sayangnya kita ngga butuh dokumen itu lagi."

Kise mengernyit. "Apa sih? Bilang dong."

"Yah, karena kamu udah numpang gratis di mobilku, sekalian aja kita semisi." Aomine melongok, memastikan bemper mobil depannya ngga menabrak pembatas parkir.

Kise makin ngga ngerti. Terlebih saat Aomine mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di parkiran bar.

"Hoi, banci taman lawang." –nistanya, Kise noleh, memenuhi panggilan itu.

"Ha?"

"Turun."

* * *

**xXxBaddabassxXx**

* * *

"Kamu mendengarkan ngga, sih?" Kuroko menengur pelan, nyaris seperti burung pipit yang baru keluar dari kerak telurnya.

Midorima mendongak, nyakuin hapenya lagi. "Iya, Sir. Denger kok. Jelas sekali."

"Oh, ya?" tangan si bos bersedekap. Memunggungi layar proyektor—fokus ke mahluk macam wortel yang menjadi satu-satunya audience di situ.

Midorima mengacungkan jari 'suer'. Kuroko makin menyipit.

"Sini." Tangannya mengayun, meminta bawahannya mendekat. Midorima menurut, bersejajar dengan Kuroko. Kali ini tangannya digerakkan lagi—telapak tangan terbuka ke atas. "Hapemu."

"…Buat apa?"

"Sini."

Okelah, lagian dia bosmu. Midorima mengosongkan isi sakunya—menyerahkan benda elektronik yang dimaksud. Kuroko menyakukan balik ke celananya sendiri. Lantas merehatkan bokong di kursi semula Midorima duduk.

"Ulangi apa yang tadi aku presentasikan." Kuroko menopang satu tangannya. Mencobloskan tatapan penuh ke layar tancap.

"Mmm…" duh, jadi kebelet pipis. "Sir, tidakkah Anda terlalu aneh hari ini?"

"Masa?" pipinya ia geletakkan di meja. Maunya sih ketawa ironi. Soalnya ini hampir jam lima. Bahkan sejak rapat dimulai, penghuni ruangan ini ngga nambah-nambah. Duaaa terus—mahluk-mahluk kasat mata ngga masuk perhitungan.

"Midorima-kun."

"Ya?" baru saja mau memulai slide pertama, bosnya menyedot perhatiannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka beneran ngga datang?" Midorima mengernyit. Sebelah alisnya menukik terlalu tinggi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi nada bicara Kuroko barusan—

"Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau betulan ngga datang?" pipinya bagun lagi, ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bolos? Atau… atau… mereka kecelakaan ditengah jalan?" kakinya dipakai berjalan, mendekati Midorima.

"Atau mereka sengaja ngga datang karena tahu ada rapat pagi ini?" matanya lurus, menghujam mata lainnya.

"Midorima-kun," tercekat. Midorima sudah menganga duluan waktu tahu-tahu Kuroko berlutut di depannya. "Aku ngga mau mabuk. Aku ngga bisa—minum begituan. Aku khilaf tadi, suer. Tarik balik taruhannya, ya, ya?"

—mirip anak kecil yang baru nyadar celananya basah karena ngompol.

Celana sudah jadi basah.

Kekhilafanmu sudah terlanjur disebar, Mas.

Midorima mematung, jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Putar badan menghindari atasannya yang malah sembah sujud ke dia. "Maaf, Sir. Kayanya Anda beneran sakit. Rapatnya ditunda aja, gimana? Dari tadi kita ngga jelas banget."

"…kalau taruhannya?"

Kepala hijau berpikir keras. "Wah, itu aku ngga bisa janji."

—pintu diketuk.

Kuroko terperanjat; langsung bangun berminat membukakan pintu. Papan berengsel itu ditarik; ibarat dia sudah menarik nyawanya sendiri.

Karena gerbang neraka sudah dia buka—lebar-lebar.

"Kalian kehebohan, nanodayo." Midorima menepuk kening. Setengah kasihan sama Kuroko, setengahnya lagi terhura karena chat-nya benar-benar di notice serius.

Kalau boleh mengibarkan bendera putih sekarang, Midorima sudah mengibarkannya dari tadi.

Iya, sumpah. Lagian siapa yang ngga tega melihat wajah Kuroko kaya orang habis di bully begitu?

Berdiri speechless di depan pintu rapat. Di hadang langsung oleh empat mahluk titisan jahannam.

Yang satu mengklaim warna kuning. Memikul kamera CLR keluaran terbaru yang siap ditekan tombol play kapan saja.

Yang satunya klaim warna ungu. Membopong alat musik pengamen jalanan; kentrung, tamborin, dan kawan-kawan.

Yang satunya lagi klaim warna dongker. Menggendong tas berbobot botol-botol anggur segar siap tenggak.

Yang sisanya mengklaim warna ruby. Bawaannya satu koper—mencurigakan luar dalem.

Midorima bimbang antara harus mengacungkan jempol atau menggeleng dan memberi kode mundur-misi-bubar.

"Ini… apa maksudnya?" aduh, suaranya merdu sekali; penuh derita dan pengasihanan.

* * *

**xXxBaddabassxXx**

* * *

Tahu berapa tinggi bulan—ngukur pakai meteran dari bumi ke atas sana?

Engga sih. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya hiperbolis sampai dia bilang pikirannya melambung jauh ke bulan.

Kalau harga tahu jepang per ons nya—nimbang pakai timbangan uks yang kelebihan sekilo—tahu ngga?

Ragu sih. Tanya saja sama Kuroko Tetsuya yang katanya badannya serasa jauh lebih ringan ketimbang tahu rebus satu ons.

Kalau krayon warna darah yang sering dipakai buat nilai ulangan kalian pada tahu kan?

Merah. Semerah semburat yang tersebar rata di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine tergelak paling keras. Menuang lagi botol alkohol ke gelas plastik—ngambil dari pantry—milik bosnya yang tadi sudah berkali-kali ditenggak habis. Yang empunya si gelas belum keluar dari balik kolong meja. Masih dalam rekonstruksi perbaikan tata rias dadakan. Akashi Seijuurou dan koper multifungsinya.

Muncul-muncul, terantuk telapak meja. Kuroko mengaduh, masih sembunyi di balik kolong.

Sementara Akashi sudah bangun lagi, kopernya dia tarik. Duduk di sofa VVIP paling depan buat menyaksikan hasil karyanya. Kise langsung nangkring di sebelah.

"Akashicchi, boleh aku lihat isinya?" menuding-nuding si koper, Kise diburu rasa penasaran.

"Ssst." Akashi mendesis, menyuruh ceroboh nomor satu itu memelankan suaranya. Isi koper ia sodorkan. Silau.

Setelan baju-baju cosplay—crossdress pula—tersajikan dengan hinanya di depan mata Kise.

Baju cosplay? Crossdress?! –Kise langsung memutar kepala. Irisnya merekam dengan baik sosok Kuroko yang bagaikan slow motion muncul dari balik kolong meja.

"Ah.. ini malu-maluin." Disedak cegukan, Kuroko memblokir wajah yang sudah dipoles make up. Tangannya yang lain memijit ujung rambutnya yang diperban bando hitam.

Fatamorgana sudah ditindas pasir yunani.

Kuroko yang crossdresser pakai baju Alice in Wonderland itu benar-benar di depan mata—asli tanpa menipu.

"Gwahahahahahaha!"

Aomine yang paling sadis, tawanya meledak-ledak sebagai reaksi pertama. "Nice, Akashi! Aku dipihakmu sekarang!"

Kise sampai meringkuk di sofa. Ngga sanggup berhenti tertawa. Kacamata Midorima langsung berembun. Tapi tangannya tetap fokus dengan CLR Kise—merekam TKP.

"Sir, ini miknya~" si raksasa ungu menggeret bintang utama ke atas panggung; undakan lantai yang lebih tinggi. Murasakibara menyodorkan pembesar suara, lalu bersiap di sound system.

"Bentar, bentar." Akashi menculik gelas miliknya. Berdiri di depan panggung. "Bersulang buat kemenangan Shintarou!"

Tunduk bagai prajurit setia ratu lebah, empat kepala warna-warni lainnya merangkak ke arah Akashi. Gelas mereka diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Bersula—"

"Woi."

Interupsi, prajurit-prajurit melongok ke sang ratu lebah.

"Ngangkat gelasnya jangan tinggi-tinggi amat dong." Akashi mendengus sebal; enggan berjinjit sekedar menyamakan kedudukan. Disahuti kedipan yang lain.

Kalimat itu dihadiahi tawa kecil dari belakang sana; dari arah panggung. Kepala warna-warni di bawah situ menoleh. Mendapati Kuroko menyumbang suara—bonus cegukan.

"Akashi-kun pendek, sih."

Gelas-gelas yang termasuk dalam kategori diatas 173 cm langsung membeku di udara.

"Heh…?" Akashi hengkang, gelasnya ia turunkan lagi. Dia bersedekap, memelintir perspektif panggung dengan mata kucing.

"Dia mabuk-nanodayo. Jangan sadis-sadis padanya." Midorima ambil antisipasi.

"Engga, kok." Ratu lebah mengibas-kibaskan tangan. "Atsushi, putar musiknya."

"Siaap~"

Dentum-dentum sound system bergemuruh keras. Nadanya berulang-ulang, mendayu-dayu.

Kise shock. "Lagu ini kan…" tiba-tiba dia keingat tetangganya yang saben subuh nyetel radio keras-keras, musiknya impor dari Asia sebelah.

"Pakai miknya, Sir Tetsuya."

Kuroko gelagapan, dibawah bayang-bayang kesadaran, suaranya mengalun.

_Sakit rasanya… kau bolos rapat, sesaknya di dada~_

Si bintang utama menunjuk dadanya, menyesuaikan lirik.

_Membuat aku jadi gegana—gelisah galau meranaa~_

Murasakibara melirik Aomine. Aomine melirik Akashi. Akashi melirik Kise. Kise melirik Midorima. Midorima melotot. "Kok aku yang disalahin-nanodayo?!"

Udahlah—_mendingan kita happy aja, lupakan semua~_

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

_Marilah kita goyang bersama; goyang dumang namaanyaa~_

Aomine langsung tergesa ke atas panggung, Kise mengekor. Murasakibara—tingginya udah sepadan tanpa harus repot-repot naik panggung—menepuk tamborinnya keras-keras. Akashi menarik Midorima mengikuti Aomine; CLR dibiarkan merekam pakai kaki penyangga.

_Ayo goyang dumang,_

_Biar hati senang~_

Kise berjoget absurd, mulutnya menganga lebar-lebar. Rambutnya dikibas-kibas. Peduli amat dia punya ketombe atau enggak.

_Pikiran pun tenang,_

_Galau jadi hilang~_

Akashi malah berdansa salsa sama Midorima. Hah?!—kalian salah tempat, nak. Ini dangdut nasional, bukan kuchi kuchi hotahe.

_Ayo goyang dumang,_

_Biar hati senang~_

_Semua masalah jadi hilang~_

Aomine memutar-balet-kan Alice Kuroko. Tadi salsa, sekarang balet. Kayanya yang punya selera musik dangdut cuma Kise.

_Ayo goyang dumaang, mang, mang~_

Mang…

Mang…

Mang…  
.

.

.

#OMAKE

.

.

.  
Gemang-gemang itu laksana sirine khayalan. Fitnah yang sempat mampir di mimpi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hina.

Sungguh hina.

Kelewat tengah malam, dia bangun dengan kaos kaki belang-belang Alice yang masih menempel sampai ke lututnya. Si aqua berkedip di depan cermin wastafel. Pantulan bayangannya dikaca mendorong dirinya merunduk lagi. Membanjiri wastafel pakai isi perut.

Panggilan telfon merusak mood mualnya. Kuroko terengah menuju gagang telfon di dekat dapur. "Halo?"

"Sir, ini Midorima."

"…Mau apa? Cepat ngomong."

Jeda sebentar. "Maaf, Sir yang tadi. Aku ngga akan ngulangin lagi, soal pesta sialan tadi itu aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Hah? Kamu ini bicara apa?" Kuroko melirik jam. "Lagian, ini sudah tengah malam. Besok harus ke kantor pagi-pagi. Sana tidur, besok jangan telat."

"…Iya." Midorima mengernyit diujung sana. "Malam, Sir. Maaf ganggu."

Rupanya yang Akashi bilang "Sir Tetsuya ngga akan ingat apa-apa saat dia mabuk" itu bukan sekedar persepsi belaka.

Sebelum benar-benar memencet tombol merah diponsel, suara diseberang kembali menyahut.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Ya, Sir?

"Kamu tahu ngga kenapa aku bisa pakai kaos kaki belang-belang kaya film Disney yang judulnya Alice in Wonderland?"

Midorima keringat dingin. Melengoskan alibi. "Tanya saja sama Akashi, nanodayo."  
.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

* * *

**Yeey, chapter 2!**

**Sebelumnya saya nge-publish tanpa pikir panjang kelanjutannya bakal gimana. Tapi dukungan dari kalian banyak nuangin inspirasi ke otak saya. Ajiiiib, kalian emang sasugaa *bagiin modem satu-satu***

**Well, see ya in next chap~**


End file.
